


Thank You

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Flug, Trans Male Character, airplane puns, can be flug x demencia if you squint, dem being nice for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Demencia decides to give something nice to Flug for a change, but Flug is uneasy about it...





	Thank You

Flug sighed as he slid the twelfth and final lock to his lab shut. Finally, he could tinker with inventions as he pleased without a worry that an interruption would barge in. Well, except for Black Hat; he could poof up wherever he wanted whenever he liked. But at least Flug needn’t worry about 505 or Dementia dropping by uninvited. 

Flug spun on his heel, chest swelling with pride while his lab coat fluttered dramatically. He walked towards his lap desk where blueprints were just waiting to be made--

KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!! 

Flug stopped and listened. From behind his newly installed lab door, he heard banging and...chomping?

He groaned. Only one person in this household would resort to such violent chewing as a solution.

Still, Flug leaned against the door and said, “Who is it?”

“Heya, Flugbug!” screeched Demencia from outside. “I think your door’s broken. It won’t budge!”

Flug rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“It’s a surprise! Teehee!”

He pushed away from the door. “Good bye,”

“Hey! Flug, wait!” cried Demencia. “It’s a good one, I swear! You’ll really like it!”

Flug stopped.

“C’mon, lemme in! Pleeeeease~?”

“Demencia, no--”

“Pretty pleeeee--”

“Dem--”

“--eeeeease?”

Flug dragged a hand over his paper bag,  crinkling it loudly. He groaned, then said, “Let me just undo all these locks…”

“Yay!”

Flug punched in codes, undid latches, and spun dials until the heavy door opened a crack. Demencia immediately squeezed inside with a wild grin on her face, as usual.

“Geez, how many locks did you put on the door, two hundred?”

“No. Just twelve.” Flug shut the door. Demencia flung her arms around his shoulders before he could relock it.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Demencia squealed and dragged him to the old swivel chair by his desk. She dropped him bluntly on it, and he landed with a grunt. “Okay then, close your eyes, and hold out your hands…”

Flug sighed, and did as he was told. Arguing against the stubborn girl would be futile. All he could do was pray it wasn’t a rabid raccoon. She did that to him once on April Fools day. His hands betrayed his indifferent act, trembling in anxious anticipation.

Something light landed in his hands. Light and thin, like fabric.

“Okay, open your eyes!” she chirped.

Flug opened an eye, then the other. He stared at the article of clothing sitting in his hands.

Then he burst out laughing.

He held a pair of bright blue boxers with little clouds and red airplanes printed all over them, and on the back, printed in thick letters, read the words ‘BOOTY SO FLY’.

Flug laughed so hard he fell out of his chair, but he barely registered the pain. Demencia also laughed alongside him, bursting into a guffaw as she rolled back and forth on the ground, hugging her aching stomach.

“Where--where did you even get this?” Flug wheezed between laughs.

“Found it at this new store at the mall,” Dementia wiped a tear from her eye. “It was like...a Victoria’s Secret but silly instead of sexy. I was checking it out with my friends, and when I saw it I thought of you!”

“That’s…” He held up the boxers. “That’s actually really sweet, Dem.”

“Aw, it’s nothing!” She folded her arms behind her head of green hair. “Think of it as a thank you for all those old bras you gave me!” She tapped her chin. “Now all we need is a matching binder…”

Flug snickered. “Would it have another plane pun on it?”

“Duh! Like…’boy so fly’, or something like that. Lemme look up some puns…” Demencia pulled out her hot pick phone and tapped at the screen. Just before she could press ENTER on the search engine, a hand rested on her shoulder.

“Dem...thank you,” Flug said. “Really, I love it.”

“Are you gonna put it on right now?”

“What?” Flug jerked back. “Of course not! Not in front of you!”

Demencia merely cackled. “I’m just teasing! I’d rather see Black Hat undress anyway.” She paused. “Oh! No offence or anything!”

“None taken.”

“But...you will wear them, right?”

“Of course! I promise, I’ll change into these first thing tomorrow!”

“If you even go to bed…” She side eyed him.

“Alright, I’ll...try to go to get some sleep tonight.”

“That works!” She gave Flug a squeeze, and jumped up, pulling him up with her. Then she gave his bag a quick platonic peck on the cheek, let him go, and sauntered towards the door. “Welp, I’ll get outta your evil lair now. I’ve got a demon to win over! See ya’!” She waved as she skipped out the door.

“See you later, Dem,”

“And if you have any more underwear to get rid off, you know where to find me~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I came up with while not writing my other villainous fanfic "A Day Off". I personally love the idea of Demencia and Flug having a sibling-like relationship :)


End file.
